Sympathy for the angel
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: I looked down on the huddled form of Castiel, as he shivered uncontrollably upon the edge of the motel bed. He turned large blue eyes up to mine with such a helpless look trapped within them, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Dean/Castiel


Summary: Written for the Quick Fire "warm and fuzzy" challenge on the deancastiel community over on LiveJournal.

All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes.

Sympathy for the angel.

I looked down on the huddled form of Castiel, as he shivered uncontrollably upon the edge of the motel bed. He turned large blue eyes up to mine with such a helpless look trapped within them, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"What's wrong with me, Dean?" he asked, piteously.

"You've got a cold, Cas! How the hell does an angel get a freaking cold? Can't you just heal yourself?" I asked, trying to hide my sympathy for the angel behind gruff words.

Castiel really did look like a lost soul to me right then, as he just sat there, sneezing every few seconds, wiping at his nose with a paper tissue I'd given him, shoulders slumped slightly beneath his tan trenchcoat. Even the shadows of his wings looked dejected against the white walls behind him.

"I want you to look after me, Dean," he said, turning his hopelessly lost puppy dog eyes onto me.

I sighed, trying to cover up the surge of lust that threatened to over-take me at his words by pretending to be put upon.

"Alright, Cas, come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes. They're not exactly helping," I said, easing the angel to his feet and helping him to remove clothes that had been soaked through from the rain outside.

I grabbed a nearby fluffy towel, drying Castiel off, working my way down his body as the angel sneezed and sniffled above me. When I was satisfied that he was dry enough, I wrapped the towel securely around his shoulders, leaning in closer than necessary, before he sat back down on the edge of the bed, watching me closely.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked, soulfully. "Is that not what you do when you're ill?"

I hid a smile at his words, before settling down beside him, tucking the shivering angel into willing arms, enjoying the feel of his body pressed into mine, the soft fuzzy feel of the towel against my bare arms. He snuggled into me, eyes closed, soft smile touching his lips, before I turned his face to mine, pressing a fervent kiss to willing angelic lips.

I lost myself in that kiss, no longer caring if I caught the cold from the angel; the kiss was all that mattered to me right then. The feel of the fluffy towel against me was joined by the soft feel of Castiel's wings encircling me and I moaned against his lips. Despite the softness of the towel, Castiel's wings were softer, and I tugged the towel free of Castiel's body, tossing it carelessly to one side, not caring where it fell. I stroked, tugged, snuggled into the feathers of Castiel's wings, losing myself in the feel of feathers and the softness of his kiss.

I drew back, breaking the kiss, and looked into Castiel's eyes. I frowned slightly after a few moments, when I realized that he was no longer sneezing, and that his nose had stopped running. His eyes looked clearer, and he looked more like his usual healthy self again. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at me.

"Cas, you feathery son of a bitch!" I said. "You tricked me! You didn't even have a cold at all! If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked!"

"I wanted to know what it felt like to be human, to have you look after me," Castiel told me, his voice dropping to a murmur. "I wanted to know if you'd do it!"

I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me, just pressed wings closer around me, trapping me within their soft folds. I stopped struggling, now a willing prisoner to the angel, and didn't protest when he pushed me down upon the bed.

"You should pretend to be ill more often, Cas, if this is what happens," I told him, looking up at him through lust hooded eyes, as he pulled my t shirt over my head, letting it drop carelessly to the floor beside his long discarded towel.

"I think that can be arranged," Castiel murmured, eyes hooded with lust of his own, as he unzipped my jeans, freeing my erection from the restrictive fabric.

My next words were forever lost when Castiel's mouth enclosed my aching cock, and I lost myself to the angel, the feel of his lips upon me, the strokes of feathery wings and I knew no more for quite some time to come ...


End file.
